A other Love story for Rebron
by CreepyAngel
Summary: Yuki is a boss of a mafia family and she is taken care of her son who is not her real son but his name is Shadow and is 6 and his father is Rebron. if you want to know more you have to read
1. Yuki and Shadow Kuro

Name: Yuki Kuro  
>Age: 18 soon 19<br>looks like: White like snow hair. one white and one black eye. always covering her left eye (the white eye) with a eye path and with her hair. Always have something that is black or red clothes.  
>Flame: White and black (have two rings one on each hand)<br>Guardian: Light and darkness  
>How she is: kinde to her friends but not to the one that is not, can scare anyone and make her mad and you are dead.<br>Family: the boss of the Kuro Family

Name: Shadow Kuro  
>Age: 6<br>looks like: have black eyes, black shirt with black pants and a black hat (he like black)  
>How he is: like to act like a kid or a idiot when he is smart like Verde,<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Yuki's P.O.V ( cgi/set?id=13343... what clothes she will have) (the fox but it's red,silver and black Cute-White-Fox-Animal-690x517 )

I waked up thanks for my son who is 6 years old now. "Mom! wake up!" did he say with a smile. I smiled back at him and get up from the bed. "Alright alright i'm up" did i say he jumped up and down "mom guess what day it is!" did he ask me with a smile. "Hmm let's see hmmm your birthday" did i say with a smile. "Yeah! what are we doing today?" did he ask me with a big smile. "I don't know hmmm how about we walk around the city and do something" did i say with a smile "okay!" did he say. When i changed clothes i waled to the kitchen and make a small but easy breakfast. "Shadow breakfast is ready!" did is say. Shadow come runing and now siting on my right side. "What do you want to do?" did i ask Shadow with a smile. Shadow just looked at his breakfast and said "i don't know" and i know what he is thinking at. "When we are walking around let's buy our self a ice cream" did i say with a smile. Shadow smiled brightly and nodded. Then we heard one knocking at the door "whait here and eat your breakfast" did i say and walked to the door. When i opened the door i was tackled to the flor. " Minde get off me Stequeva?" did i ask her. "Sorry can't help it" did she say. I walked back and found that Shadow is done with his breakfast and now sitting on the floor and playing with his cute partner a cute little red and silver fox with a bit black. "Shadow do you want to go now or wait a little?" did i ask him with a smile. Shadow ran to me and said "i want to go now!" with a big smile and with is cute fox on his head. "Then let's go but before that let's ask Bomber what she wants" did i say with a smile. "Okay~" did Shadow say and ran to Stequeva and i walked after him. "Then Bomber why are you here?" did i ask her. "Because i have this!" did she say and showed Shadow a middle big present that is black and gray. "Yay!" did Shadow say and took the present and opened it and smiled big. "What did you get Shadow?" did i ask him with a smile. "This!" did he say with a big smile and showed me a new gun that looks like it have black wings and a rose that is in between the wings with some thorns. "Nice gun. where did you get it?" did i ask her. "i bought it from a little shop that sell guns and found that one" "Shadow take that with you just incase" did i say with a smile. Shadow nodded and put the gun in a hodden pocket. "Let's go!" did Shadow scream and ran out. I walked behind him with a smile when i was out site the house he ran around me. "Bomber can you take care of the house and not make it explode?" did i ask her and she nodded. We walked around a little and ended up at a small park and what was not the walked a bit in the park and we heard a exlosion that was not far away from where we where. We ran to the explosion and saw three boys one had brown hair with a woried face with a t-shirt that was blue and white with normal pants the other boy who was on his right side had silver hair with a iritated face and have bombs in his hands and had wite t-shirt and blue pants the last boy looks like he is around my age but i think i know who he is but he had a black hat with a orange black tuxedo and black pants. and on his hat is a cute lizard. Me and Shadow watched them fight some idiots i saw the guy who had the toxedo saw us he smiled and walked to us when the other did not know but one of them did and screamed "REBORN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" i smiled and thought 'i was right it's him but how i thought he was still a baby' Shadow smiled but was a bit shy becuse he is right now seeing that his own dad walking to us. "Hey Reborn why are here?" did i ask him he just smiled and said "becuse i'm training a idiot and who might you two be?" "we are two people who was walking around and ended here and heard the explosion" did i say with a small smile. "Mom i want ice cream!" "okay then let's go then" did i say and walked away like nothing have happen but Reborn walked so he is behind me and put a gun at my head. "Hey Reborn can you put that gun away?" did i say like this was nothing. "Why should i? and you never told who you two are" did he say with a small smile. "Becuse you never said 'can you two please tell me your name?' so i wont tell you my name" did i say with a smile "ohhh yeah bad of me then can i please get your name and yours to kido" did he say and put his gun away. "My name is Yuki and his name is Shadow" did i say with a smile and walked away. When me and Shadow walked away Reborn smiled and walked back to the boys with only this on his head 'Yuki hmmm where have i head that from but she is cute... why am i thinking about her and why am i thinking she is cute!?'. When we was out of the park we walked to a little ice cream shop and bought some ice cream.


End file.
